


In the Eye

by judithyaffa



Series: Character Commentaries [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "The Man Who Knew Too Much", the season finale of Season 6, the storm is raging, and Sam, Dean and crew are caught in the middle. Relive the events of this episode and experience the storm from the perspectives of five different characters. Part of the E/O Drabble Challenge on Fanfiction.net, word of the week: Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A/N E/O Challenge WOW: storm. Spoilers to season 6, episode 22, "The Man Who Knew Too Much". When Sam's mind is shattered, Dean knows no inner peace.

The storm builds inside him,

as he sits, brother's head cradled in his lap.

All he can do is whisper, "Sammy, come on, snap out of it."

The room is quiet, he can barely hear Sammy breathing,

but his inner landscape is anything but silent.

Churning inside, the feelings build up,

the winds of anger and betrayal,

cyclones of red hot rage,

lightning strikes of righteous ire,

that the one he trusted as a friend, as a brother,

could do this to his family.

 _Cas_ , he thinks, _when Sammy's back, I'm going to kick your ass to Hell... and beyond._


	2. Struck by Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam brave the storm for his brother?
> 
> *Spoilers for Season 6, Episode 22, The Man Who Knew Too Much*

The man looks at his doppelganger,

scarred, wounded, in pain.

The Sam who shouldn't be warns him:

"Find that bartender, go find Jess, but don't do this,"

If only he could stay in this half-life,

and never know Hell's pain.

But Dean needs him.

"I'm not leaving my brother alone out there."

He plunges the knife into his other half,

and the storm comes, in force.

the lightning bolt connecting them,

boiling him alive,

a hailstorm of horror

pounding him.

He disintegrates inside.

He wakes up writhing,

screaming,

his mind calling to the one who's always been there,

_Dean..._


	3. Riding the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even an angel can get lost…
> 
> *Spoilers for Season 6, Episode 22, "The Man Who Knew Too Much"*  
> Written for the E/O Drabble Challenge on Fanfiction.net. Word of the Week: Storm

The trenchcoated general stands alone,  
opposite the mocking, blood red symbols.  
He remembers the words of his once-friend,  
who won't understand,  
"You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!"  
He hesitates.  
Is this right, becoming the ultimate weapon?

But there is no choice.  
His enemy would lay waste to the Earth,  
annihilate the people,  
who he swore to protect.  
He recites the words,  
and reality cracks.

His arms spread,  
he welcomes the tsunami of screaming souls.  
Laughing gleefully,  
he dances on the storm surge of power.  
No one can stop him now.


	4. When the Storm Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its hard to judge how the winds will blow… 
> 
> E/O challenge: Word of the Week: Storm. Spoilers for Season 6 Episode 22, The Man Who Knew Too Much.

The devil with the silver tongue  
could see the storm coming,  
its winds... precarious.

Prepared for any weather,  
he'd made contingency plans.  
Before his "partner" abandoned him,  
he'd arranged to meet the enemy,  
prepared two bottles.  
Blood is cheap once you've opened the vein.

The winds changed,  
blood on the wall cheaper than he'd thought,  
Mongrel's blood, not his monster cocktail.

With ozone in the air,  
tension before the thunderstrike,  
Castiel and Raphael stood,  
the charge rippling between them,  
outwardly angels,  
inside, no better than demons.

_The King of Hell plans ahead,  
But plans change.  
Time to find shelter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry this took such a long time to write. One more part left, Bobby's. I hope to do that soon.


	5. Hurricane Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you can do is keep your head down and hope to ride it out.

The veteran hunter watched,  
powerless on the maelstrom's edge,  
as the damned angels fought.  
Castiel, victor,  
two bullets short of a clip,  
refused Dean's pleas to return the stolen souls.

Dean should've saved his breath.  
That much power corrupts even angels.

Sam, resurrected,  
knifed Cas in the back,  
killing all hope of diplomacy.

Cas thought to take Daddy's place  
as all-powerful god, judge and savior.  
He commanded their obedience.  
"Profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you."

 _Crap_ , _another tin god._  
 _Cas, ya idjit!_

The storm's flood waters rising quickly,  
Bobby just hoped they wouldn't drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you liked this. Bobby's part is done, and with it this story. I know it ends on a cliffhanger (as the episode ends that way) but I don't think the storm metaphor extends so well to Season 7 Episode 1, even though all of Season 7 is pretty dark and stormy. And anyway, how many times can one find different ways to say "storm" before you get tired of the metaphor?
> 
> But of all the pieces of this story, the ones I enjoyed doing the most were Crowley and Bobby and so, I've decided, my next big story will feature… Crowley and Bobby! Oh what fun that will be. Can't say much more because I'm still working out the details. But stay tuned!


End file.
